


After the Fall

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Obitine, Originally Posted on Tumblr, rako hardeen arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: After faking his death and taking on the identity of Rako Hardeen, Obi-Wan Kenobi must reconcile with Satine Kryze.





	After the Fall

The Jedi Master could feel the unspeakable rage billowing through the Force long before he saw the Duchess thunder into his quarters, all flowing robes and righteous fury. He sighed softly, rising to his feet and lifting his hands in surrender.

“Duchess, if you’ll simply let me explain-.”

“Don’t give me that.” She spat, her small hands curled into tight fists as she straightened up, trying to regain some of the composure she’d lost when she first entered the room. A few strands of blond hair had come loose from her headdress, and she didn’t bother trying to fix them. Not yet, at least. She took a slow, measured breath, uncurling her fists and instead using them to smooth down her dress, narrowing her eyes at Obi-Wan, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“You let me believe you were _dead_.”

She meant for it to sound scathing, spiteful, but instead her voice came out in a soft whisper, barely loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. He felt the rage in the Force dissipate in a moment, replaced instead with sadness, grief, and, above all else, _relief._

“I didn’t have a choice.” Obi-Wan murmured, by way of explanation. “I didn’t think it was a good idea either, but it was the only way-.”

“The only way?” Satine repeated, her eyes ablaze once again. “The honorable, esteemed Jedi Council needed something done, and the only brilliant idea they could come up with was _slaughtering Obi-Wan Kenobi?”_

“My duty is to serve the Council-.”

“Your duty is to protect the people!” Satine lost her temper again, raising her voice. “And you cannot do that if you’re dead, Obi!”

Silence. Deafening silence. Satine straightened up again, smoothing out her dress again, more as a nervous habit than out of necessity, and she finally tucked her hair back under her headdress, clearing her throat. She met Obi-Wan’s eyes with a level, unreadable expression.

“I have important matters to attend to with the Senate.” She told him softly, spinning quickly on her heel. “Farewell, General Kenobi.”

She said his name stiffly, with a bit of a condescending drawl to it, and Obi-Wan didn’t bother to watch her go, turning back to his mission report and trying to ignore the pain swirling around him in the Force when she left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
